The Condesce
Her Imperious Condescension is one of the main antagonist in Andrew Hussies' webcomic Homestuck. She is also the ancestor of Feferi Pexies. She is also known as The Condesce and The Baroness. Personality the condese is a heartless killer that doesn't think about the people she kills or shows mercy to them. She is considered to be one of the or the most evil villain in Homestuck history.she started wars with million other alien races and slaughtered every one if them without a single thought of mercy. Appearance She takes the appearance of a female troll with very long hair and a black suit. She has pointy horns that go straight up and are very long. She also has a very long staff which is a simmilar staff to Feferi's. Her staff seems to have some red rope tied around it. This rope might resemble the blood of her victims. Act 5 Act 2 The Condesce makes her first apperance in Act 5 Act 2 better off known as Hivebent. After Doc Scratch beats the Handmaid Scratch tell her the story of The Condesce. Scratch says that The Condesce captured and tortured Karkats' ansector The Sufferer/Signless. He also says that The Condesce was doing the same to Sollxes and Equiuses ancestors as well. Scratch also says The Condesce was destroying planets. Finally Scratch says that The Handmaid and The Condesce went into war. Act 6 Act 1 In Act 6, Roxy Lalonde tells Dirk Strider that The Condesce is supposed to make them do something that will be a part of her evil plan of destruction. Act 6 Act 2 In Act 6 Act 2 The Condesce is seen ordering DD to get to the decapiated head and figure out who decapitated him. The Condesce wanted to capture the foe. DD only found a note on the head that said "The prince is here, your sh*t is rekt". Soon Caliborn tells Dirk that The Condesce will try to kill him sense he messed with her. The Condese ship lands on earth and her minions try to kill Dirk. Act 6 Act 3 In Act 6 Act 3 Jake tells Dirk the story of how The Condesce raised and constantly beat his grandma. Jake then says that when his grandma escapes The Condesce killed her. Dirk then tells Jake that The Condesce married Lord English but soon hated English because he wiped out most of the troll race. Dirk also tells Jake that The Condesce ruled the world and began war with the earth. Dirk says that when Roxys' mother and his bro confronted The Condesce, The Condesce instantly killed them. Meenah Pixes says that she devotes herself to be like The Condesce one day. She wants to become like her because she thinks The Condesce is "cool". Act 6 Act 4 In Act 6 Act 4 Jack Noir accidentally sends The Condesce a pumpkin with a head in it. When The Condesce sees this she sends down a bunch of guards to beat him down. Later The Condesce states that she wants her ring back since someone stole it and gave it to Jack Noir. She also says that she regrets letting the boys do the work. Act 6 Act 5 Act 1 In Act 6 Act 5 she is wandering around Derse until Roxy falls in front of her. The Condesce locks Roxy in a jail cell and Roxy finds The Condeses journal which contains lots of glitter as well as dancing clowns. Roxy then falls asleep and in her dream Alternate Calliope tells Roxy to rescue her from Caliborn. While Roxy goes The Condesce invades her dream. Roxy successfully sneaks past her. Alternate Calliope tells Roxy that The Condesce wants to kill Caliborn because Caliborn would soon grow up to become Lord English who would kill most of the troll race. Later while Roxy and Jane were talking The Condesce interupded them and got angry at Roxy for escaping her jail. The Condeses ship is then seen landing on Derse and The Condesce (who had Solluxes powers at the moment) shot a rainbow colored energy blast from her eyes which she shot at Derses moon so she could destroy it (which was a succes). However doing so she accidentally released Roxy and Dirks God Tier. The Condese then flew to Roxy and Dirk and prepared to fight them. Before Dirk could attack The Condesce, The Condesce took over Jade Harley's mind and turned her into Grimbark Jade who would serve The Condesce. The Condesce ordered Grimbark Jade to zap Jane which turned Jane into Obey Jade who also would serve The Condesce. The Condese ordered them both to beat Jake, Dirk, and Roxy. Grimbark Jade and Obey Jade managed to beat them without a problem and give them to The Condese who put on an evil grin. Act 6 Act 5 Act 2 Although Act 6 Act 2 was discontinued from Homestuck to become Act 6 Act 5 Act 1, The Condesce made an apperance while it was not discontinued. The Condesce is contacted by Roxy to arrests Jake and Jane after they went into trickster mode. However The Condesce did not care so she ended the contact. Act 6 Act 6 Act 2 In Act 6 Act 6 Act 2 Grimbark Jade and Obey Jane think of contacting The Condesce after Jade and Johns' golden ship was taken over by Areana on the ship lands on Derse. However Obey Jane and Grimbark Jade decided not to call her because they said The Condesce would just call them "childish". After Aranea causes a battle royal against every living character The Condesces ship lands where there fighting and The Condesce notices that Aranea stole her ring thus leading The Condesce to fight as well. Act 6 Act 6 Act 3 In Act 6 Act 6 Act 2 The Condesce tries to kill Areana with an engergy blast but misses and hits Kanaya instead which instantly kills Kanaya. When Kanayas friend Rose tries to avenge Kanaya by killing The Condesce. In the end Rose is stabbed by The Condesces staff and is almost killed by The Condesce but Rose is saved by her mom Roxy. Areana then fights The Condesce by crashing planets into each other to crush The Condesce when they crash. The Condesce doges the planet and her ship blows up instead. The Condesce then gets furious at Areana and holds Areana by the neck while roaring in her face. Act 6 Act 6 Act 4 In Act 6 Act 6 Act 4 The Condesce forces Aranea to flip her thumb so that The Condesce can get her ring back. After getting her ring she throws Aranea into a pit of fire. Act 6 Act 6 Act 5 Vriska Serket formed a plan in which the heroes would defeat their biggest threats. One of the biggest threats was The Condesce. John Egbert, Rose Lalonde, and Roxy Lalonde formed a team to take down The Condesce. Goals The Condese wants nothing more then the destruction of everything. She will do anything to achieve it. Create wars, torture, kill, just about anything in order to make the world topple out of existence. She wants to cause as much chaos and destruction as Lord English. One of her attempts to eternal destruction was to become queen of the trolls. She tries to achieve this by making all the trolls fear her so she can take control over them and make them destroy everything. Although she is the employee of Lord English she hates him with a burning passion and plans on killing him. Powers and Abilities The Condese has a long staff that she uses to stab others with. She once stabbed Rose with her staff after killing her friend Kanaya. She also uses her staff to make people do things for her. She would threaten to kill them with the staff if they didn't obey her. The Condese can also shoot out a color blast from her mouth. This blast allows her to destroy whatever she wants to destroy. She shot the blast at Kanaya instantly killing her. Role in Game The Condese is a boss from the game sburb/sgrub. In the game sburb 4 kids must go into the game to defeat the bosses. In sgrub 12 trolls must go into to game to defeat the bosses. When the trolls and the kids meet each other they both have to face the same bosses. The Condese is one of the final bosses which is why she is so powerful. Gallery The Condesce.png The Condescension.jpg Getmugged.png Her.gif Trivia *She has similarities to other villains such as: **Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Date A Live) **Frieza (Dragaon Ball Z/''Super'') **Major (Hellsing) **Makuta Teridax (BIONICLE) Both Westcott and Condesce are evil rulers and creatures from on other world. Both Frieza and Condesce have both committed genocide on an alien race. Both the major and the Condesce have done so much evil they started war. *The troll writing on her battleship says "Battleship Condescension", which has the same initials as "Betty Crocker". *Nannasprite referred to Betty Crocker as "The Baroness", which matches the other 8-letter titles of the ancestors. **Dirk later onSburb Logo also referred the Condesce as the Baroness. *Mindfang and the Draconian Dignitary both call her a witch. Feferi's mythological role is the Witch of Life, while Betty Crocker is also commonly referred to in-universe as the "Batterwitch". **The Condesce seems to have some sort of connection with the Witch class; as she has had some kind of relationship with every known Witch player; Damara's post-scratch self, the Handmaid, was killed by the Condesce; Jade was under her control for a short time up until her death; and her descendant and Heiress, Feferi, was the Witch of Life. *In part one of "Openbound", Meenah even called her a "waterbitch". *"Glorious Monarch" is a title of the Black Queen (whom the Condesce replaced), which so happens to start with the same letters as "General Mills". *Jake refers to her as "Sea Hitler" and "FISH HITLER". Likewise, Roxy calls her "SNORKELBITCH MEGAHITLER". *While communicating, she speaks similarly to Meenah. This could possibly mean that all post-scratch ancestors talked like their pre-scratch selves (as Aranea and Mindfang do, and Jane and Nanna do, more or less) or is just coincidence with the Condesce. *It is shown that the mind-controlled Jane and Jade, while still acting with the best interests of the Condesce in mind, are more than just puppets for her and have at least some measure of autonomy. *The Condesce's giant hairdo is reminiscent of Gl'bgolyb's tentacles. *The Condesce is one of the most evil villains in Homestuck. The others of course being Doc Scratch, Lord English, and, Jack Noir. Category:Evil Ruler Category:Villainesses Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Anti-Christs Category:Aliens Category:Supervillains Category:Webcomic villain Category:Big Bads Category:Torturer Category:Dictator Category:Sadists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Dark Lord Category:Outright Villains Category:Trolls Category:Spear Users Category:Staff Wielders Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Oppressors Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Siblings Category:Homestuck Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Possessor Category:Anarchist Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Abusers Category:Nihilists Category:Killjoy Category:Spree-Killers Category:Omnipotents Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Slashers Category:One-Man Army Category:Recurring villain Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Power Hungry Category:Monsters Category:Psychopath Category:Greedy Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Sociopaths Category:Fighter Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Thief Category:Henchmen Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Leader Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:War Criminals Category:Brutes Category:Bosses Category:Book Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Monster Master Category:Control Freaks Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:God Wannabe Category:Nazis Category:Bigger Bads Category:Successful Villains Category:Supernatural Category:Damned Souls Category:Karma Houdini Category:Satan Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Mutilators Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Corporations Category:Life-Drainers Category:Summoners Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Warmonger Category:Rich Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:The Heavy Category:Master of Hero Category:Slavedrivers Category:Slaveholders Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Warlords Category:Archenemy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:Trickster Category:Cataclysm Category:Deities Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Embezzlers Category:Cheater Category:Strategic Villains Category:Stranglers Category:Monarchs Category:Telepaths Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Copycats Category:Laser-Users Category:Saboteurs Category:Petrifiers Category:Harbingers Category:Energy Beings Category:Phasers Category:Supreme Beings Category:Omniscient Category:Illusionists Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Imposters Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Pawns Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Master Orator Category:Social Darwinists Category:Barbarian Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Magi-Tech Category:Provoker Category:Right-Hand Category:Empowered Villains Category:Evil Light Category:Dream Master Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Egomaniacs Category:Conspirators Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Trap Master Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Serial Killers Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Complete Monster